Never to be done
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Just some fics I wrote a while back that I don't think I'll ever finish...
1. Chapter 1

I'm not everything…

You know it sucks being the girl who is just dating the pop star… People always think I'm in it for the fame or then money or even the stuff… I'm not… I'm in it for the guy. He's sweet, funny, Adorable, smart, handsome, even great with little kids like my cousins…That was a train wreck just waiting to happen. Shane Grey was the perfect guy… Well at least to me. I'm Mitchie Torres.

But what am I to him? Almost everything I guess… One day it's the overly dramatic Shane who can't find his whatever… then next it's just the wallow in self-pity cause he was thinking about how he yelled at me at Camp Rock… or it's the on a sugar high hand is worse the Jason…. It's the one thing I hate. I've got to meet up to his standards those days…

I'm not everything. It's rather hard to be everything but still be me. I've been thinking lately that maybe he isn't mister perfect… Maybe he's only half of him… Maybe I should try moving on? I'm just not sure anymore to tell you… It's always "MITCHIE!!!" or "Hey Babe!" or "Check this out!" It's no longer just being by myself anymore… he's over twenty-four seven when he's not touring… when he is he calls at least twenty times. While I'm in school.

That's it I'm going to do this… We so need a break for like a month or less but I've gotta have me time not 'Smitchie' time just me time… Oh god I don't know what to do… I'm worried… Ack I'm like sweating out bullets here… "Hey babe!" Now he notices I'm here… wonderful.. "Hey…" I say smiling one of those big cheesy grins that says guess what I've got some bad-ish news for us… "What's up?" Shane asked me noticing I was really tense and really jittery… "We need to talk… About us…" I said looking any were but him. "I know…" he sadly smiles looking any where but me which is weird… it's like he knows were going to take a break… It's weird… "We need a break.. I haven't had any time to myself at all for the past two months…" I said looking down at Shane's shoes… "I know… Your sick of me being so out of control. I've seen your face when I do those things… I just don't want them to be true I guess…" he said still sadly smiling. "Ugh god stop that!" It was pressure on me to see that sad smile. "What?" Great now I just sounded like an idiot… "Stop that sad smile it's making me feel guilty. I hate the feeling of guilt." He just gave me an even more of a sad look. "Guilt bringer!" I cried out smiling. "Sorry babe it's just something I do…" Shane said smiling a happier smile. "So back to our br..break.. Maybe like a month?" I said feeling guilty again. "I guess… I love you.. More then anything in the world." Shane said looking down. " I love you just as much." I said pulling him to me well trying to at least'… "I promise not to be to into someone else." I said giving a cheesy grin that just screamed I was joking. "You better not." Shane said smiling he kissed me softly before pushing my hips away from him. "Go. I need to go wallow in my pity for a bit… And not over Camp ro… Never mind I'll be wallowing in that pity as well…"

"Don't wallow to much." I leaned over and kissed him one last time before heading home. I was feeling pretty guilty and wanting to wallow in my on pity… The days of my life just got even weirder… Well that was what I thought… "MITCHIE!" Our loveable airhead yelled. "Hey Jase.. What's up?" I glanced over at Nate noticing he was a little nervous over something. "Nate's flipping out cause he thinks Caitlyn doesn't li-" "Not here dude!!!" Nate had slapped his hand over Jason's mouth covering it. "She does like you she's worried about you though… She's been pretty much worried that your going to hate her and stuff…" I said quickly. "OhShoot! Nate Go talk to Caitlyn she's worried and that's bad… Jase stay here." I said quickly pushing Nate towards the door. "Be calm and don't get pissed… She'll start crying…" I added as I pushed him towards his car. "Uhh.. Okay?" I pretty much pushed him away from my house to… That's sad.. Poor Caity is going to be so pissed at me… "Why Did you want me to stay here?" Jason asked from behind me. I jumped a foot in the air. "Oh.. I was hoping you wouldn't mind taking a jog with me around the town. Would you mind?" I asked nervously. "Sure! WAIT! I've got my boots on.. There painful when running… Can I like walk?" Jason said looking at his feet then back. "Why don't you ride my bike? That way I can stay close." I smiled. In my little town Jason can get lost and end up going to the most popular girl in my school who's like a total snob/annoying, It's like Tess Tyler worse!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Songbird." A teasing voice yelled from behind the cooking teen. " What are you doing here!" Mitchie yelled pushing up the sleeves of her shirt. "Checking to see if I could sneak something from here. I've been starving all day." Shane said pulling one of Mitchie's freshly made cupcakes with blue icing off the tray. "egmh?" Mitchie said clearing her throat. "Could I have one flour girl?" Shane asked looking at it. "Yes you may." Mitchie said smiling. "Wait! You knew I was the girl with flour all over my face?" Mitchie said staring at Shane with wide eyes. "I'm caught! I've always known. Actually I kind of lashed out on you cause I was frustrated with Tess constantly whining about some of the most randomness crap ever…" Shane said putting the cupcake he was going to eat down. "Oh when then." Mitchie said picking up the cupcake Shane had just put down and shoved into his face. Which smeared the icing on it all over his cheeks and nose. "You didn't!" He yelled pulling Mitchie toward him. "Don't even Gray!" Mitchie giggled putting her hands out to stop Shane from pulling her closer.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn said rounding the corner to see a icing covered Shane and a resisting Mitchie she just burst into giggles that soon turned into laughs. "What ever happened I'm not cleaning it up." She said going back from were she came. Shane quickly let go of Mitchie blushing hard on how Mitchie was only inches away from him. "Sorry…" He said quietly. "It's a-ok." Mitchie said swiping off some of the icing from his cheek and walked off. "By the way. Frosted Shane's taste rather good…" She said pulling her finger from her mouth.

"I know. It's a just nature." Shane said a moment later after rubbing away the icing that was on his face. "To taste good? Right… That just sounds really wrong and dirty…." Mitchie said wrinkling her nose. "You know you look cute doing that?" Shane said pressing his luck into maybe getting his feelings out tonight.

"Meet me at the docks before sunset?" Mitchie asked "I want you to hear a song." She added smiling. "S-Sure?" Shane stuttered. "Stutter much?" Mitchie said before running toward her mothers cabin. Were something her mother told her was waiting for her. "MITCHIE!!!" A Loud shrilly voice screeched. "SIERRA!" Mitchie yelled just as loudly. "Oh my gosh I head you have classes with the Shane Gray! Tell me about them. Full details!" Sierra said about a mile a minute. "You may wanna slow down before she ends up passing out you know." Shane's voice was heard from the window. "Shane?" Mitchie said after a moment. " I heard screaming and thought I'd make sure you weren't getting attacked by a giant spider or something." He said shooting his megawatt-smile into the cabin window. "Oh stupid me. Shane get in here. Si this is Shane, Shane that's Sierra." Mitchie said as Shane ran around to the door.

".GOD! YOU KNOW HIM!" Sierra said… Yelled loudly. " Yes. Now shush Does Brown know you're here? Wait why are you here?" Mitchie said looking at her dear friend. "Well You know how you had that final sang thing…" Sierra started. "Final Jam and yeah." "Right final jam but anyway I thought that it looks really fun so I thought I'd try the third session and it just so happens your mom is cooking again for this session. " Sierra said grinning. "And I was hoping maybe I could bunk with you?" She added. "OH MY GOSH NO WAY! AND OF COURSE! Wait! Caitlyn!" Mitchie yell-said. "Yeah maybe run it by Cait…." Shane said mid-sentence. Before his finished both girls were out the door looking for the curly haired teen.


	3. Chapter 3

I am postive I'll never finish these but if i do... That would be awesome.

* * *

It was another one of those learn something new days. Mitchie Torres was currently in a little recording studio over in L.A. and at the same time the very same pop star she fled from came to the same studio. "_We're done, but it's not over, we'll start it againAfter the end of the day, it keeps getting betterDon't be afraid, we'll do it together"_

Mitchie's voice was played back for her. "Mitchie?" Another voice a voice she hadn't heard for fifteen years said. "Oh no!" Mitchie said in fear.

SLAM

"Ugh Si you have gotta stop boy shopping. It's getting annoying." A young boy said looking over at a petite girl. "Oh Shut it Shasta. Your just jealous cause I can get a guy were you can't even get a girl" A girly voice giggled. "Will you shut up about it you two. Mom is like still recording." A some one annoying at tired girls voice muttered. "Hey Momm- Um… hello?" The boy said looking at a man that could be his twin if he didn't have black hair. "Mom…. Who is this?" 'Si' asked. "Yeah mom who is it?" the other girl asked. "A Friend…." Mitchie replied. "Shane can I talk to … outside of the studio?" she asked giving him a I'll explain outside if we go. "Sure…" Shane said with a blank voice. "Asia, Shasta, and Grace Homework please." Mitchie said grabbing Shanes wrist and pulling him outside.

"Mit-"

"Ours."

"What?"

"Ours. O-u-r-s Ours. Concept of the word is two people own one thing together."

"Damnit Mitchie I know what the word means but I don't understand what your saying."

"I'm saying those three completely different triplets are ours, Your and mine."

"Are you saying that you left me because of them?"

"What?"

"Mitchie…. Don't start."

"I left cause of your Career. Shane being like nineteen which a sixteen year old girl friend who get pregnant is bad for your image."

"Mitchie if I would have known I would do something about it." Shane said softly stroking Mitchie's cheek.

"I still love you Shane…" Mitchie said placing a hand over Shane's stroking one.

"Mitch… I can't just walk into there lives…

* * *

Well un like the first two this was a really random idea... I kinda gave up on it... It was in the early stages of becoming a fic then i got bored with it... And couldn't think of what that happened next...


	4. Chapter 4

Every now and then on my way home  
I stop at a spot were the wild flowers grow  
And I pick a few, 'cause she don't tell me to.

"It's a long way home guys." Someone in the back of the large black SUV muttered. "Stop whining Nate." another person said. "Both of you shut up." The driver said frowning. "I wanna be home just as much as you Nate but whining like Jason is telling you to stop doing isn't going to get us any were any faster." he continued. "What ever." Nate muttered as he crossed his arms in the back seat. "Pouting won't do much either Nate." Jason said grinning. Shane only chuckled as he continued to drive. "Dude when did you become me?" Shane asked glancing at Nate in the review mirror. As much as Shane hated himself for being a jerk he had recognized that he was becoming a jerk again at some venues. Before long Nate followed into his footsteps and became the full out jerk Shane use to be.

Nate glared at Shane before frowning. "First off. I'm not you. I'll never be you. Secondly. I want to get home. Is it a freaking crime to wanna go home after tour? And thirdly. Why the hell are you criticizing me?" Nate said as he continued to burn holes into the headrest with his eyes. "I know your not me but your acting like me. Jerky and mean. Last time its not a crime but after the third day of being on a bus and complaining about this tour going to be boring considers to be mean and jerky. Ha. Criticizing you?" Shane said rolling his eyes as he continued driving. He smiled at him self thinking about going home. He'll walk in the door be attacked by his dog and his seven year old then be kissed half to death by his wife, Mitchie. "He's thinking about Mitch again." Jason said quietly. "So? There's nothing special about her…" Nate said shrugging before flying forward. "What the hell did you just say?" Shane said turning to glare at Nate. "You are not the Nate I know." He added. "Pft. I said she's nothing special. Got a problem with that?" Nate said rolling his eyes. "Yes. I do have a problem with it. She's my wife" Shane said frowning. "I have a problem with it to…" Jason said after a moment. "You don't see me dissing Caitlyn do you?" Shane said while glaring. "Gosh you are being such a pighead." Shane muttered before turning around and continuing on his way towards the first house.

The rest of the car ride was silent other then an occasional squeak from Jason as he watched a movie on his laptop. Almost three hours later Shane stopped in front of a large Victorian home. He has shut the car off and expected Nate to get out. When he turned around and noticed that he had fallen asleep Shane smirked before taking his water bottle from earlier and dumped some of it onto Nate. "DUDE! WHAT THE HECK?" Nate screamed as he sat up. "You are home. Get out." Shane shrugged popping the trunk. "Natey!" Caitlyn said appearing outside by the back of the car. "Cait." Nate nodded before grabbing his stuff. Caitlyn's happy face fell. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at Nate. "Nothing. God I wish everyone would stop asking me that." Nate said as he headed inside. Caitlyn was about to follow before Shane grabbed her arm. "He's becoming me…" he said quietly. "Mushy?" Caitlyn said confused. "No. Pre-Mitchie me…" He said frowning. "I don't know why. He started acting like this when we left for the tour…" he continued before frowning. "I'm sorry." He said before hugging her. "I gotta go. I need to drop Jase off then get home." He said giving her a sad smile. "Bye. Tell Mitchie I'll talk to her later." Caitlyn smiled at Shane before heading inside.

After getting back on the road Shane had realized that Nate had left his notebook in the back seat. "Jase… Jase… JASON!" Shane yelled as attempted to get Jason's attention. "What? Sheesh you don't have to yell." Jason said frowning. Shane used his head pointed back at the note book. "That." He said. " The seat?" Jason asked. Frowning Shane reached behind him and grabbed the notebook. "This." he said rolling his eyes. "Oh…" Jason said. "Here. Find the last entry in it and read it out loud." Shane said. He some times wondered if his friend really did have the mind of a five year old. "Yesterday… around three ish…" Jason started. "I'm tired of this… I want a normal family with a normal life but I know that will never happen. Ha! I bet Jase or Shane aren't this sadistic when it comes to life…" Jason read out loud. "Then after that there are some pen marks and I think that's a piece of that sandwich you stole from me yesterday smashed onto the page…" Jason said shrugging. Shane nodded slowly and frowned. "That isn't Nate. He sound depressed in this… Maybe we should just cool it for a bit… No more big tours for the next two years? Maybe another C.D then slow down some?" Shane asked looking over at Jason before back at the road. "Yeah I guess… We can tell Nate on Sunday. You guys and the kids are coming right?" Jason asked looking at Shane. "Yeah… But we might be late… Mitch said we had to go down to her parents that day…" Shane shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road as it became more busier. "Oh… You can invite them up. I'm sure Chastity wouldn't mind." Jason said grinning widely. "I'm still trying to figure out how my sister ended up falling for you…" Shane muttered as he pulled off the main road and onto a side street. "Cause she's awesome." Jason said with an attempt for a witty comeback. "That sucked Jase and you know it. By the way. Get out." Shane said as he stopped his car. "Huh?" Jason said confused. "Out." Shane said pointing out the window. "Oh! Okay. See you later dude." Jason said smiling again as he looked up he could see his girlfriend looking down from the window at him. "Tell Chast I would come up but I'm tired and wanna head home." Shane said smiling as he leaned against the side of the car and looked up at his sister. "Will do." Jason said grabbing his bag as he headed towards the apartment lobby door. "See you." Jason said as he headed into the door. Shane saw his older sister looking down confused and then frowned. He waved before going back to the driver side of the car. "Well… It looks like its just m-" He didn't finish his sentence before his phone started to ring. "Shane Adam Gray why didn't you come up here and say hello to me?" His sister said angrily. "Cause I've got a two hour drive home and I'm seriously running on the soda I drank at lunch." Shane shrugged as he set the phone on speaker. "Oh…" "I CAN EXPLAIN WHY HE DIDN'T COME UPP!" Jason yelled in the background. " I hear Jase got upstairs fine… I'm gonna go and well drive…" Shane said rolling his eyes. "Love you Shay." Chastity said before hanging up.

Before Shane use to hate the quiet in a car when he was alone. Now he thinks of it as a comfort. No one asking when will they be there or what time is it or they have to go to the bathroom. "Sorry kiddo." He said quietly as he thought of his son. When he had gotten to the interstate exit he had noticed a field of wild flower on the side of the road he slowly made his way over and stopped he set his emergency lights on and sat there and thought. "She'd love some flowers…" He said softly as he moved into the passenger seat and got out. He had thought about getting out on the driver side but then thought that doing that would most likely not be smart with this amount of traffic that was flying by him.

As he reached a small patch of the flowers he picked a few of them. There had been multicolored patches of flowers around him. Picking a few of the blue and yellow and a couple of red ones he headed back to the car holding them in his hand. He had noticed Jason had left his water in the car and quickly turned it into a small vase for the moment as he unscrewed the cap and placed them in the bottle. He then turned the car back on and turn the radio on and listened to it for a few moments before the DJ came on. "So apparently we are getting calls about this guy who was seen picking flowers on the side of the road. These people calling are calling him crazy and think he should be fined or something. What's your thoughts?" the DJ asked then gave out the studio number. With out thinking Shane called the number. "Hello. You're here with Charlie. What's up?" The DJ said. "Hey there Charlie… Its Shane Gray. So… I heard your crazy guy picking flowers question." Shane said. "And how do we know this is the actual Shane Gray?" Charlie asked. "I could sing you a line from one of our songs…" Shane said shrugging. "Go for it." Charlie said. "He said I've been to the year 3000. Not much has changed but they live under water. And your Great great granddaughter is doing fine. Doin' fine." Shane sang. "Whoa. It is you." Charlie said surprised. "Yep. Now anyways the crazy flower picking guy story. What's that about?" Shane asked grinning widely. "Well some guy out on the Highway 5 in a black SUV had stopped and picked some flowers out in a field. People think he's being well crazy for picking flowers when he could've bought them." Charlie said laughing. "Maybe he was picking them for his wife?" Shane shrugged as he glanced down at the flowers in his car. "Hmm. That's idea that hasn't been thought of. Most of the people that were calling were saying maybe he's a rich insane person who escaped the asylum. But your idea makes it sound like he's just being sweet…" Charlie said. "I'd stop and pick flowers for my wife if I had a chance to. But you know me. Big famous. Followed everywhere. Not a good idea." Shane said laughing. " This is true. It was nice talking to you." Charlie said again. "Yeah it was. Later." Shane said before hanging up. "Wow. Just Wow. Shane Gray called our studio. Talk about amazing. Maybe he's passing through the city and heard the show. Who knows." Charlie said. Shane laughed before turning down another side road. Bouncing slightly when he hit ruts he managed to get to a large Victorian Gothic looking house he called home. It was large and was painted a night robin egg blue. He smiled. It was hidden away from the real world. A place were his family could grow up with out the annoying amounts of Paparazzi questioning him over and over again. He had grabbed the flowers he had picked for his wife and got out and got his duffel bag he had taken with him on tour. He then headed straight for the door and unlocked it. Shane first heard the sound of the dog running on the dark cherry wood floors before the large brown dog appeared and started to lick him. "Down boy." Shane said petting the dog.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mkay... I had a really good plot line for this story... but then... then it just kinda fell apart and I didn't feel like writing it... -sigh- Oh well. At least enjoy what I wrote so far. :) Your welcomed to use pieces of it or all of it(just credit me silly) for your own plot idea to it... I mean we've all had those moments where we are reading and think no! It'd be so much better this way and think of so many awesome different twists.**

* * *

"That's two words!" Jason said rolling his eyes at Shane. Nate looked like he was about ready to hit himself. Shane gave him a look before throwing the door open.

"Oh! By the way we told the press you'll be doing a duet with the winner of Final Jam!" Nate shouted after Shane had slammed the door closed.

"What!" Shane shouted as the other boys drove off. Shane was beyond pissed he hadn't spoke to his girls in a couple months. He was sure they were pretty mad at him for it. Now he was shipped off here. All he really needed to do was go home to his girls… He'd be better.

His uncle spotted him as he headed towards the middle of the camp. "Shane!" Brown shouted smiling at the boy before noticing the angry look on his nephews face. "What's wrong mate?" Brown asked curiously and concerned.

Shane glared out at the water before turning to his uncle. "Nothing… I'm just a little mad they didn't tell me…" He sighed as he gave his uncle a weak smile. He new Brown could tell he was really missing them right now. "Well… why not go put your stuff in your cabin. You know which one then go indulge yourself in some comfort food. I hired a new cook this year. She brought along her daughter…." Brown smiled.

"Uncle Brown!" Shane said glaring. "I don't need a girlfriend." He said as he reminded his uncle of the girlfriend he already has. "Thanks Uncle Brown…. Really…" Shane mumbled as he left his uncle in his thoughts and headed off to the cabin he once lived in. He smiled as he walked into the cabin. The same bed. The same dresser… He felt ten again… He wouldn't admit it but that's what he felt.

He dropped his stuff off on the bed before quickly heading back out and towards the kitchen. He was hoping this new cook had at least some cookies or maybe some apple juice… He really could go for those at the time.

"Connie's catering?" He said glancing at the big van parked nearby. He couldn't help but wonder. Could it be her? He headed for the door and of course with his luck the second he reached for the door it slammed open sending him on his back. "Ow…" He muttered sitting up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to." A girl was talking so fast he almost didn't understand what she said. "Amanda?" He asked looking confused at the girl. She looked a lot like his girlfriend's sister. "OHMIGOSH! You know my name!" She squealed before smiling brightly at him. "Uh… Yeah… Its just you look a lot like someone I know… I guess I was wrong… Sorry…" He mumbled as he saw the fangirl in her come alive.

"Wait! What are you doing over by our dinky little kitchen?" Amanda asked. She looked back at the kitchen and frowned. "I uh… My uncle sent me here to grab something to eat… I didn't eat this morning." Shane said coming up with something. "OH! Well come on in." She said smiling widely as she helped him up. She didn't let go of his hand. He felt uncomfortable but didn't pull away cause he was afraid she'd not give him food. "Mommaaa!" She shouted as they entered the kitchen. That's when Shane pulled his hand away from Amanda.

"Sorry… Just a little uncomfortable.." He mumbled and looked down to avoid the look on the girl's face as Connie appeared with someone in the tow.

Connie smiled widely as she glanced back behind her. "Haji." She murmured as she let the other woman around. She smiled. "Well lookie here… He's finally around." She said out loud. Shane's had snapped up at the sound of the girl's voice. "Mitch…" He smiled. "Shane." Mitchie smiled back before pulling him into a hug. "I'm sooo sorry." Shane whispered in her hair.

She smiled and pulled back. "Its alright. You can't help it if the label thinks you need to do this and that… As long as you are okay." She smiled holding his hand. Her sister looked at her jealously.

Mitchie rolled her eyes before looking at Shane. "Whatcha here for?" She asked as she swung their hands. "Food… and my amazingly understanding girlfriend slash best friend." Shane shrugged smirking. Mitchie laughed before nodding.

"Well you came just in time. We were gonna make some food." Connie spoke up. She spotted her younger daughters anger. "Baby girl." She murmured as she passed her daughter. Shane noticed his anger with the world seemed to disappear when he was back with Mitchie. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "What was that for?" Mitchie asked smiling as she touched her cheek.

"World doesn't seem so stupid now that I'm with you…" He smiled before helping her pull ingredients out. "That was corny. But adorable." Mitchie laughed.

Shane smiled as he sat down by the docks with his guitar. He glanced out over the water. He recalled a call he had gotten a couple days ago with an idea about his song. He hated it but then had to go along with it cause the label thought it would sell. He felt so angry again. But he remembered why he was brought to camp. To clean up his image for the band… He had been such a jerk to everyone because of his and the guys songs being changed and on top of that he hadn't seen Mitchie in so long he was sure she'd be mad at him. He was angry with himself… His peaceful mood suddenly crashed down around him.

"Damn." He murmured as his mood dampened and he suddenly needed to take out the anger. He groaned as he smashed his hand into the soft dirt. He wanted so badly to break away from the cookie cutter pop sound. He wanted so badly to stop listening to that crap. He let out a frustrated groan. "Stupid label." He muttered as he picked up a flat stone he saw laying nearby.

He lobbed it at the water and watched it skip. It felt good to throw something. He was positive he'd need to vent his anger soon and especially if Mitchie was going to show up at the docks later.

Mitchie laughed quietly as her mother told her something. "You know Hija… Amanda seems jealous of you and Shane. You should remind her who he is." Connie said as she dropped the last bit of chopped pepper into the pan of stir-fry. "I know… I saw how she looked at him."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Edit. I was rereading this and I couldn't stand on how crummy the diologe is... So I had to go back and fix it before I went insane. Xp_  
**

**Again. another great idea lost... =/ Maybe one day I'll get motivated to write it again... feel free to use as a idea guide for your own plot.  
**

* * *

"Daddy!" A small child shouted as he spotted his father enter the classroom. His father gave him a quick smile before turning to the teacher and talked quietly to her. His Teacher Mrs. Cooper smiled at him before frowning and looking confused. She was nodding a lot but then gave her father a small hug. Mrs. Cooper never hugged anyone's parents before. He wondered what was going on.

"Daddy?" The boy asked as he came up to his father.

"Hey buddy." His father smiled sadly at him before picking up the six year old.

"Daddy… What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well… I'll tell you in the car. I promise. Thank you Allison." His father said turning to Mrs. Cooper.

"You're welcome Shane. I'll send some stuff over sometime over the weekend." Mrs. Cooper said smiling as she put her hand on his arm. Normally when a lady did that she wanted something from the boy's father. But Mrs. Cooper was married and she wasn't related to Daddy or his Uncle's… Did she maybe know his mommy?

"Thanks." Shane nodded before putting his son down. "Why not go get your stuff Mason." Shane smiled down.

"Okay Daddy." Mason said as he bounced off to his cubby. He grabbed his backpack and waved to his friends Adam and Ryan. "Bye guys!" He shouted as he ran by them. They waved back to him. "Come onnnn Daddy." Mason said pulling on Shane's hand as he saw his father talking to someone's mom.

"Oh… Such your such brave man…" the lady said giving him a smile.

"Thank you… See you later." Shane said smiling as he felt Mason pull again.

"Good bye." The lady said before she looked for her child.

Shane easily scooped up the boy in his arms. "Why are you so sad Daddy?" Mason asked looking into his father's sad eyes.

"Well. I found out something today." Shane said quietly.

"What?" Mason was super curious.

"Well. You know how Grandpa has been sick for the past couple of months?" Shane asked looking down as they reached the car.

"Yes…" Mason nodded recalling his grandpa being so sick that he couldn't see him.

"Well… Grandpa past away this morning right before I took you to school." Shane said opening the door for the boy to get in.

When Mason didn't get in Shane glanced back at the boy. "Mason?" Shane asked as he squatted down to his son's height.

"You mean Grandpa died?" Mason asked quietly as his backpack dropped off his shoulder.

"Yeah buddy… I fo- Mason!" Shane shouted as the boy turned and ran away. "Shit." Shane muttered as he closed the door and took off after Mason.

"Mason!" Shane shouted again. The boy had somehow got across the street and in the little park. He frowned he couldn't find the boy. "Mason?" Shane called again worried this time. He walked the small park looking for a sign of the boy. He walked around for around twenty minutes worried as he sat down at a bench and put his head in his hands. "I probably should have told him in the car…" He muttered to himself as he leaned back and let his back hit the bench hard. "Damn…" He murmured.

Running away was the easy thing for Mason to do. It was trying to find his way back. "Daddy?" Mason said loudly as he looked for something he knew. "Daddy?" He shouted again scared. He noticed a lady had stopped when he shouted. She looked like Mrs. Cooper. "Mrs. Cooper?" He said as he approached the woman slowly. She didn't look like she could hurt him in fact she looked like she was worried about something. "Mrs. Cooper?" He said louder as he stood in front of the lady.

"Huh?" She said looking down at the boy. "No… I'm not Mrs. Cooper… Hey… where's your family?" the woman asked.

"I ran away from my daddy…" Mason mumbled as he looked down.

"You ran away from your daddy? Why?" She asked as she bent down to be eye level with the boy.

"He told me something he's known all day that's really sad… So I ran away because I didn't believe him. I feel really bad for doing it now… My name is Mason." Mason said looking again at the lady. She looked a lot like Mrs. Cooper and the lady in the picture on his father's nightstand.

"I'm Mitchie." She smiled as she pushed a little hair from his eyes. "Mason… I have a son named Mason… but he lives with his daddy when we broke up." Mitchie recalled the baby.

Mason looked at Mitchie before grabbing her hand. "You look a lot like the lady on my daddy's night table… and Mrs. Cooper… Its really confusing… But could you help me find my daddy?" Mason asked. Mitchie smiled and nodded.

"I'd gladly help you. What does your daddy look like?" Mitchie asked.

"Well… I'm not suppose to tell anyone this because it could possibly give away were Daddy is… But do you know what Shane Gray looks like?" Mason asked looking at Mitchie with a curious look. Mitchie froze.

"Mason Andrew Gray?" She asked quietly as she looked at the boy again.

"Ho-ho-how do you know my name?" Mason said scared now. She didn't look scary before now he was scared she might take him away.

"I know you daddy…" she said quietly. "Come on. Let's go find him. I bet he went looking for you." Mitchie said pulling on his hand towards the entrance of the park. "We'll start at the front of the park and walk back." Mitchie smiled.

Shane sighed as he got up. How was he going to tell Mitchie this when he talked to her later? "Oh by the way… Our son went missing cause I told him my father died… No biggie…" He murmured to himself before running a hand through his hair. "She's going to kill me." He said as he started to walk back to the front. He wasn't paying much attention until he heard what sounded like Mason talking to someone. It was a woman.

"Really? That's pretty amazing. When I was growing up my daddy didn't tell me bedtime stories." She said as she spotted Shane. She smiled at him before turning Mason to face him.

"Daddy!" Mason shouted before taking off towards Shane.

Scooping the boy up and hugging him tightly to him. "Don't ever do that again." He said as he put the boy down.

"Thank you m'am." He said not turning to the woman who had followed the boy.

"You're welcome Shane." Mitchie called from behind him with a smile. She laughed as he spun around to face her.

"Mitch…" He said before pulling her into a hug.

"Hi." Mitchie said shyly.

"What are you doing back?" Shane said shocked.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm happy your back but it's just surprising to see you… You look good." Shane rambled as Mason watched curiously.

"Mitchie… How do you know my daddy?" He asked glancing between the two.

"Well…" Mitchie started unsure how to answer.

"Mason. Buddy you know the picture on my night stand?" Shane asked sensing Mitchie's confusion.

"Yes… Its always there… But you never told me who it was when I ask…" Mason said frowning.

:And I know you've heard me talking on the phone to your mother as well." Shane said smiled sadly.

"Mitchie smiled. "That's because it's me." Mitchie smiled as she glance at Shane who nodded.

Mason nodded then looked at Mitchie then back at Shane. "She's my mommy?" He said confused as he looked at the two.

"Yep. That's how I knew your full name." She smiled as she reached out and ruffled the little boy's black hair.

"But… Wait! What?" Mason said confused.

"Do you remember how I said I have a son name Mason but he lives with his daddy?" Mitchie asked. Mason nodded again like it was the most important thing in the world. "Well your that Mason." Mitchie smiled widely as his eyes widen.

"You're my mommy?" He asked quietly unsure if he should believe her.

"Yes." Shane said before looking over at Mitchie with a weak smile.


End file.
